


let me work on you

by avoidfilledwithcelluloid



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fingerfucking, M/M, Naked Desk Antics, Trans Male Character, Trans Yagami Light, You'll see what I mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 11:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avoidfilledwithcelluloid/pseuds/avoidfilledwithcelluloid
Summary: "Being asked to behave as a naked lap desk wasn’t ordinary but it beat the strange foot-related scenarios Light expected."(light and L make a deal and light ends up losing. he's got to comply with whatever request L makes but his challenge doesn't quite end at his lap desk duties.)





	let me work on you

**Author's Note:**

> oh. well. sometimes you get an idea and you gotta roll with it. thanks to noah for looking over this so it wasn't the worst. hope y'all like it!

Rain pattered on the window loud enough to paint the picture of a storm outside. Late evening made the house echo with a strange slowness that affected even Light as he laid over L’s lap. Cool air blew over his naked skin and he squirmed. In reward, he received a pinch on his thigh.

“Stop fidgeting,” L said. “You’ll make me mistype.”

“Mm.” Folding his arms in front of himself, Light put his chin on his forearms and closed his eyes. “It’s too hard to not move.”

Along his back, the cool metal line of L’s laptop bit into Light’s skin. Slow typing resonated against him as though the words were being pressed into his spine. Boredom jitters spiked through him and Light circled his hips. L let out a frustrated hum and pinched Light again.

“Ouch.” Light reached back and smacked L’s hand. “Don’t pinch me. It hurts.”

“The deal was you be a good desk,” L said. “Good desks don’t move so much.”

Light snorted but stayed still. Of course. The deal. Their last case had taken long enough that they’d made a game out of it. Whoever found the final answer got one request and could use it for anything. Light ran through every file as though they were artifacts proving heaven’s existence. The deal was a carrot dangled in front of him as he worked but, in the end, L beat him. After he dropped in the final puzzle piece, L informed Light of his request. Being asked to behave as a naked lap desk wasn’t ordinary but it beat the strange foot-related scenarios Light expected.

Sleepiness let Light’s mind wander across the room and through the halls of their house. This current one, set just outside of Baltimore, was a temporary fix while they waited out the final proceedings of the previous case. They never explored much of the city beyond a handful of trips to Starbucks. If he’d won, Light should have made his request be a night out. Something to make L dress up—an opera maybe—so that Light could see him a suit.

L hit the enter button hard and jostled Light’s thoughts. He frowned and shook himself in revenge. Instead of a pinch, L smacked his inner thigh and left it stinging in the shape of his hand.

“You’re being a very difficult work surface,” L said. “Do you need encouragement to be still?”

“I’m not used to being typed on.” Light looked over his shoulder to L’s face. Blue computer light carved shadows into L’s features as he raised an eyebrow. “And if the encouragement you’re talking about is another pinch or smack, I’m not interested.”

L’s hand slid from Light’s thigh to cup his crotch. He didn’t press into it but instead massaged there as a moan wormed its way out of Light. The moan choked when Light arched into the touch but L took it away as soon as he did.

“I’ve got a challenge for you.” Hand back on Light’s thigh, L tugged so his legs parted a bit wider. “If you can stay still while I pleasure you, then you can have your own request. Anything you want. But if you squirm, I’ll stop and you’ll have to wait until I’ve finished my work to come.”

Light clenched his fists into the sheets. His attention pulled him two ways—between L’s grip and a building heat in his groin—until he couldn’t think clearly. All he knew was that there was a challenge to win and Light never passed up an opportunity to win.

“I’ll take the challenge.”

L rolled his palm over Light’s inner thigh where a handprint faded into light pink. He moved from there to Light’s pussy and brushed a finger against his clit. Light’s ass muscles flexed as he tried not to rock into the rhythm L built. His breath huffed out as L continued to massage him there and he dropped his head down.

Between two fingers, L pinched Light’s clit and pumped them up and down. The feeling begged Light to do something, to hump into the movement despite his restriction. Teeth grinding, he whined as L continued to work with his other hand. Each letter he typed sunk into Light like the incessant tapping of a bird on a tree. He half expected all the words of L’s emails to be left on his skin once he finished.

Slick sounds filled the room as Light grew wetter and squeezed his eyes shut. A sharp moan startled out of him when L tucked a finger inside. His clit, now untouched, ached while the finger rocked back and forth. The movement was unhurried as though L intended the torture to be endless. Light’s toes curled but he didn’t move any more than that. L petted a hand through his hair and pressed another finger in.

“You’re doing so well,” he said. “You’ve got such focus. I’m impressed by your willpower.”

Light tried to ignore the thrill L’s praise sent up his spine but failed. His moans became louder with two fingers inside him. The glow of pleasure lingered where L touched him but wasn’t enough to bring him to the brink. He felt his orgasm staved off by his own stillness. Under him, L’s erection pressed into his belly.

“You look good like this,” L said. “When you’re trying to win, I mean. It’s very sexy to see you focused on getting what you want.”

“You just like having me on your lap.” Light ground out his words. “I’ll bet that’s the only reason you made that first deal—to get me here.”

“Not really.” L took his fingers out of Light and rubbed his clit again. His reward was a short squeaked moan. “I do like you like this but I didn’t make the deal because of that. I was just bored with the case. This was just an idea I thought would be fun.”

“Fuck.” Inhaling through his nose, Light hissed and squeezed his fist around the sheets. They were damp from his sweaty palms. “Do you have lots of other _fun_ ideas?”

“Some.” L put down pressure and circled his finger around Light’s clit. “You’re right though. I do like having you on my lap. Do you know why?”

He stroked Light and earned a ragged groan. Trying not to shake too hard, Light whispered a weak negative response.

“When you put yourself over my lap like this—naked and face down—I know you trust me. I could do a lot to you in this position. I could spank you until you cried. I could hold you still and not let you come. I could do what I’m doing now and use your back to work on. And I know you trust me not to hurt you when I do these things. Do you feel that, Light? Do you feel that trust?”

“Yes,” Light said into the sheets. “I trust you.”

L hummed in acknowledgement and rubbed his thumb over Light’s straining clit. Fire sparked from the movement and melted Light’s willpower until he could help himself. With a sob, he rocked his hips down into L’s hand and let out a louder whine when the hand quickly lifted away.

“Unfortunate.” L’s deep voice didn’t belay any sympathy as he wiped his fingers on Light’s thigh. “I was sure you’d win this one. Now, you’ll have to wait.”

For a moment, Light could only feel the burning pleasure in his crotch but it was the superseded by bright anger. L expected him to wait after being teased all that time? After being used as a lap desk? He sucked in a deep breath and jerked to the side. L’s laptop fell over onto the bed and Light shoved it away. Free from the weight on his back, he squirmed off L’s lap.

“Absolutely not.” Light pushed L flat on his back and straddled him. “I’m going to come now.”

“That’s not the deal.” L frowned and tapped Light on the thigh. “You didn’t win the challenge. And now you’ve ruined my work as well. I should punish you.”

“Oh, shut up.” Light ignored L’s hands where they gripped his hips and bent over him. He pulled open the bedside drawer and retrieved a condom and lube. “Punish me? I don’t think so. Stop acting like you’re in charge.”

Light made short work of L’s zipper and tugged his jeans and underwear down just enough to free his dick. He dripped lube into his hand and choked L’s protests out of him once he wrapped his slick fingers around his dick. While he pumped his hand from base to tip, Light moved to straddle L’s thigh and ground down on it. The friction on his clit dropped his mouth open and short gasps tripped off his tongue.

“Light.” L groaned. His cheeks were red and his fingers sunk deep into Light’s skin. “Light. Fuck.”

Light took his hand from L’s dick and grinned at L’s whine. Fingers both slippery from sweat and lube, it took a few tries for him to open the condom wrapper. After rolling it on, Light brought himself up and put a knee on either side of L’s hips. He bent over and gave L a closed mouth kiss. With one hand braced on the headboard and the other guiding the tip, Light sank down until every inch of L’s dick filled him.

They sat still for a moment and then Light rocked forward. He moaned and quickened his pace. L’s hands left his hips and moved all over Light’s body—caressing his stomach, squeezing his thighs and rubbing over his nipples. Finally, L brought one hand down to thumb at Light’s clit and sent a hard jolt of excitement through him. Fucking down hard on the dick inside him, Light gripped L’s shoulders and shuddered at the sensations pressing on him.

“Amazing,” L breathed. “You’re amazing. You’re everything.”

“I’m everything?” Light nodded to himself as he repeated L’s words. “I’m amazing? I’m perfect?”

“Perfect.” L nodded and his other hand came to hold Light by the small of his back. “More than perfect. I love you.”

Light shrieked as his orgasm shattered through him and made him pulse around L’s dick. His rhythm stuttered and he whined as L steadied his hips. After a couple of short, hard thrusts up, L came with a soft grunt. Hands shaking, Light lifted himself off L’s dick. He fumbled for a few seconds to peel the condom off and threw it to the side. Once finished, he crumpled next to L.

“That’s the first time,” Light said and, when L’s tired eyes looked at him confused, he clarified. “You said, ‘I love you.’ That’s the first time you’ve said that.”

“It can’t be.”

“It was.” Light slipped his hand into L’s. Their fingers slotted together and sweated against each other’s palms. “Not the exact context I wanted to hear the words but still good.”

Instead of responding, L stared at Light. Breathing softly, Light leaned in and kissed L at the corner of his mouth. His lips lingered there and he shut his eyes. A hand came up to circle the nape of his neck and pull him into a full kiss.

“You know,” L said into Light’s mouth. “Since you broke the rules of the challenge, I think I should get an extra request.”

“That wasn’t the terms of the deal.”

“Neither was what you did.” L licked Light’s bottom lip and attacked his mouth as it opened. Between kisses, he continued. “You need to make up for your poor sportsmanship. How do you feel about stockings?”

“Mm.” Light caught L’s lip between his teeth and sucked. “Maybe.”

Light let L sink deeper into their kiss. Their warm breath mixed and Light hummed again. Rain tapped against the window like a continued sentence being typed. He felt it over and over down his spine each word stamped itself onto his bones. _I love you. I love you. I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> you into this? you like this anime shit? you should probably follow my [blog!](http://translightyagami.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Edit: hey if you like this, maybe leave a comment so I know what you enjoyed! It would be rlly nice of you :)


End file.
